


Lists

by blazingphoenix



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingphoenix/pseuds/blazingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a lot of time to contemplate while he's locked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-'Novation', right after Walter leaves Peter.

There is a list of things Peter Bishop knows right now.

He knows that he popped out naked in the middle of Reiden Lake.  He knows that Olivia Dunham does not know him.  He knows that Walter Bishop is convinced he is dead.  He knows that Lincoln Lee is a new agent of Fringe Division.  He knows that he is, at this moment, sitting in a cell in the FBI Boston building.  He knows that this is not his universe.

***

There is a list of things Peter Bishop misses right now.

He misses waking up in his own bed.  He misses waking up next to Olivia, arm around her as he holds her close.  He misses watching Walter cook breakfast, and showering him with love that's not always needed.  He misses, at this moment, sitting in the lab at Harvard, solving the weird and wonderful cases of Fringe Division. He misses his universe.

***

There is a list of things Peter Bishop wishes right now.

He wishes that he could be with Walter in their house, even if it's Tuesday and he's cooking naked.  He wishes that Olivia was here, that they were married and happy together, raising Ella like she was their child.  He wishes, at this moment, that he was in bed with her, at sunrise because it's her favorite time of day.  He wishes that he could go back to his universe.

***

There is a list of things Peter Bishop wants right now.

He wants Olivia to know him.  He wants Walter to accept him.  He wants, at this moment, to be with the people he has come to call his family.  He wants to go home.

***

There is a list of things Peter Bishop could be listing right now, but he doesn't bother.  He is a man in a universe which doesn't know him.  He is the man who doesn't and shouldn't exist.  He is the stranger who walks alone, the man with no home.

And as he closes his eyes and sits in the dark, gripping the sheets in his palms, he wishes and hopes...

That he can find his way back to his Olivia, his home, because he belongs with her.


End file.
